There are numerous prior art devices for storing and applying glue or solvent bonder materials. Such devices typically include a flexible body or tube portion that is squeezed to force a liquid glue or bonder material contained therein through a nozzle having a relatively small opening. Such devices may include an internal valve to control the flow of materials that may be actuated by the application of a force thereto. There are also similar devices that have a substantially rigid body that rely on gravity to direct the liquid material through a distal opening. Such devices have been provided with brushes and fibrous tips to facilitate application of the liquid glue or bonder material.
There is a need for an improved glue applicator device for storing and applying a liquid glue or bonder material that provides constant glue or bonder availability at the delivery tip without the use of an internal valve. It is desirable that such a device be able to instantly make available extra glue or bonder material at the point of application. It is further desirable that the device have a delivery tip that remains constantly moist with glue or bonder material so that it is ready for use without having to be primed. It is also desirable that the device be ergonomically designed in order to facilitate the delivery of plastic model glue or bonder material to the model builder in a manner that ensures a clean and well-assembled model.